starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Clone Wars: Wild Space
| Afbeelding = 250px | auteur = Karen Miller | omslagartiest = | illustrator = | uitgever = Del Rey | uitgave = 9 december 2008 | type = Novel | paginas = 342 | ISBN = 0345509013 | canon = Ja | era = Clone Wars | tijdlijn = 22 BBY | serie = Clone Wars Novels | vorige = | volgende = The Clone Wars: No Prisoners }} Clone Wars: Wild Space is het eerste boek dat werd uitgebracht naar aanleiding van Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie). Het verscheen in december 2008. Synopsis Geonosis, deze vreselijke ervaring eiste veel van alle Jedi. Yoda en Mace Windu bekijken welke ravage de Battle of Geonosis heeft aangericht aan de Jedi Order. Obi-Wan Kenobi en Anakin Skywalker zijn gewond na hun duel met Dooku en worden verzorgd in de Jedi Temple. Toen Padmé Amidala zeer erg aandrong om Anakin te bezoeken, beseften Yoda en Obi-Wan dat er meer gaande was dan vriendschap tussen de Chosen One en de Senator. Obi-Wan kreeg de vervelende opdracht om aan Padmé te melden dat aan hun liefde een einde moest komen... Enkele maanden later heeft Anakin Skywalker een Padawan en lijkt de liefde voorbij met Padmé. Obi-Wan krijgt belangrijke informatie van Dexter Jettster over het volgende doelwit van General Grievous maar alvorens hij dit nieuws kan overbrengen aan de Jedi High Council wordt hij het slachtoffer van een aanslag van de CIS. Hij kan nog net op tijd aan Anakin vertellen dat Bothawui het doelwit is. Nu Obi-Wan opnieuw moet verzorgd worden, neemt de Jedi High Council de beslissing om Anakin naar Bothawui te sturen met drie Venator-class Star Destroyers waar hij de onstuitbare Grievous tot een halt moet roepen. Ondertussen is Palpatine tot het besef gekomen dat twee personen hem hinderen. Obi-Wan Kenobi verhindert hem om Anakin als nieuwe leerling op te leiden en Bail Organa wordt steeds meer en meer een obstakel in de Galactic Senate. Hij doktert een plan uit om hen allebei uit de weg te ruimen. Dit plan vertaalt zich wanneer Padmé dringend Obi-Wan bij haar roept en hem voorstelt aan Bail Organa. Organa heeft een boodschap ontvangen van een geheim vennootschap waarmee hij in contact staat, genaamd Friends of the Republic. Dit vennootschap waarschuwen dat de Sith de Jedi willen vernietigen en willen dat Bail naar een geheime locatie reist waar de Sith zich schuilhouden. Padmé kan Obi-Wan overtuigen om mee te gaan met Organa op deze geheime missie. Obi-Wan en Bail komen totaal niet overeen en hebben hopen vooroordelen over elkaar en elkaars ‘beroep’ en doel in de oorlog. Maar wanneer Bails contactpersoon Alinta wordt vermoord op een ruimtestation na een aanval van piraten, krijgt het duo de coördinaten van de onbekende planeet Zigoola in Wild Space voorgeschoteld. Wanneer ze de planeet naderen, voelt Obi-Wan de aanwezigheid van de Sith en een stem die op hem inpraat en hem voortdurend zegt ‘Die Jedi, die Jedi, die Jedi, die’. De Sith stem doet Obi-Wan alle nare herinneringen uit zijn leven herinneren wat de Jedi Master bij elke aanval van de Sith op de rand van de krankzinnigheid brengt. Langzaamaan begint de relatie tussen Kenobi en Organa te verbeteren wanneer ze elkaar moeten helpen op Zigoola nadat hun schip is neergestort ... Uiteindelijk bereiken Bail en Obi-Wan, die bijna zo goed als klinisch dood is door de talrijke en steeds ergere aanvallen van de Sith, de Sith Tempel waaruit Obi-Wan de stem hoorde komen. In een laatste krachtinspanning vernietigt Obi-Wan een Sith Holocron en een Sith kristal. De hele tempel stort in elkaar, samen met talloze perkamenten en Sith voorwerpen. Zijn allerlaatste krachten gebruikt Kenobi om via de kracht van een kristal Yoda op te roepen met de Force. Yoda krijgt het bericht en vraagt Padmé om hulp. Zij, noch de Clone Troopers zouden ‘besmet’ raken door de Sith invloed. Uiteindelijk worden Kenobi en Organa gered en is een belangrijke vriendschap gesmeed voor de komende jaren. Darth Sidious is verbaasd dat zijn plan heeft gefaald maar wil het zeker daar niet bij laten. Achter de Schermen Het boek begint verrassend genoeg net na Geonosis wat een heel interessante periode is aangezien daar bitter weinig over geweten was. We weten nu bijvoorbeeld dat Anakin net na Geonosis eerst nog op Coruscant verbleef en belangrijker, Yoda en Obi-Wan ontdekken dat Padmé en Anakin meer voor elkaar voelen dat ze zelf willen toegeven. Daarna gaan we met rasse schreden voorwaarts en speelt het boek zich af tussen Downfall of a Droid en Duel of the Droids tijdens de Clone Wars waardoor Anakin en Ahsoka een nieuwe missie krijgen richting Bothawui. Centraal in het boek staan de relaties tussen personages als Obi-Wan, Bail Organa en Padmé Amidala. Het boek lost hierdoor een antwoorden op zoals de relatie tussen Bail Organa en Obi-Wan die in Revenge of the Sith precies al langer bestaat. Hoofdpersonages *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Bail Organa *Breha Organa *Yoda *Mace Windu *Dooku *Darth Sidious *Allinta *Padmé Amidala *Dexter Jettster *Korbel *Vokara Che *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano category:Leesboeken category:Del Rey category:Clone Wars Novels